


Hating on APH Canada!

by GenZDen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Eww canada, Gen, I’m dumb pls don’t hate on me, I’m new at tagging please bear with me, Ok but seriously he’s such a noob, PruCan mentioned here briefly, This is literally just a list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenZDen/pseuds/GenZDen
Summary: Just a list of reasons to hate on Canada :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hating on APH Canada!

Canada is so eww, so I made a list on why you should hate him too!!! 

1\. He’s idiotic: He tries to talk to the other nations, like is he seriously that dumb? Does he really think he’s worth that? He’s lucky Himaruya, the creator, let him even look and be near the other nations, but to try and speak with them?!?!? That’s OUTRAGEOUS! I can’t believe that nimrod! But do not fear my fellow APH Canada haters, and any new people to fandom who are starting to dislike him, as the other nations mostly ignore him :)

2\. He’s incredibly useless: Although you might disagree and bring out some historical facts, i’m going to continue with this point. I’m talking about the show/manga. He does nothing for the plot, he’s incredibly useless. The only reason he’s in there is because he’s literally a joke. All he does is cause trouble to the other nations... 

3\. Referring back to number two, his existence is literally a joke: The only times he’s mentioned, he’s either ignored and stepped on/made fun of, he needs help and asks America for advice, (various times like when he complained to America that his French and English sides didn’t get along & America helped him), or he’s mistaken as America. Even his own pet, Kumajiro, forgets who he even is at times. 

4\. He’s weak, physically and mentally: He really is, he can’t defend himself against people who mistake him for America, for example Cuba. He’s so sensitive too, and that’s why America destroyed him when they were playing catch...

5\. His character song sucks: This is more of an opinion, but I mean come on... it’s true. You could barely hear him. While hearing the song, I thought it was an instrumental. The guitar in the background wasn’t as loud, you could even hear Kumajiro speak way more louder than Canada. Nevertheless, there were comments talking about how they loved his song because he’s a “cinnamon role”, and “precious”. Those aren’t valid points, you can’t say that when you could barely hear him.

6\. His design: It’s unoriginal... Referring back to number three, since his whole existence in the show/manga is a joke, and he’s mainly confused with America, he looks very much like him. Same goes with his hair, the only reason France recognizes him at times is because of that hair that looks so very much like France’s own.

7\. The PruCan shipping: Now look, im not going too talk much about this because there could be some PruCan shippers here but this ship is absolutely horrible. You wanna know why? Prussia is too awesome for Canada. Canada has too many flaws, as stated in this list, which makes him unworthy of zhe awesome Prussia.

8\. He’s actually a poopy head: I bet he hasn’t showered since his independence, and that’s why he has that stanky curl sticking out. Stare at his dumb violet eyes, and I bet you can’t tell me he smells nice, I mean just look at him!

**Author's Note:**

> Do I hate him? Absolutely.  
> Was it idiotic of me to write this? Yes  
> Any regrets? No.  
> I apologize for writing this, wasn’t planning on posting this but then I changed my mind... I’m probably going to get hate if this ever gets noticed, but who cares :p


End file.
